Colton Imagine
by redheadpubes
Summary: After 4 weeks of not seeing each other, things get a little impatient.


Imagine you haven't seen Colton in 4 weeks because he had been in a different city at the Grammy's, Midnight Red had just won "New Breakout Artist." And you could not have been more thrilled.

"Baby, I'm so proud of you!" You run up to Colton in the airport.

"First Grammy Y/N! This is so exciting!" He smiles at you and picks you up. He swings you around in a circle before dropping you gently back on your feet and kissing you softly.

"I missed you so much," you smile when you break free.

"I missed you too Cutie," Colton smiles back and wraps his hands around your waist. He pulls you close to him and grabs your ass secretly. "I missed that too."

"Then we better get going," you wink at him.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow at rehearsal," Colton says to the other guys. Anthony winks at you both as Thomas pelvis thrusts. You both laugh and run out the airport.

You enter the Street Car that had been arranged to drive you to the airport and you both back to Colton's apartment.

"So what did you do when I was gone?" Colton whispers in your ear after you both enter the car. You close the window between you both and the driver, so you're blocked from his view.

"Oh you know," you lick your lips and place your hand on Colton's groin. "Just did some dirty things with you on my mind."

"Oh really?" Colton says, trying to sound cool.

"Yeah baby," you whisper as you slowly rotate your palm against his crotch.

"What did you do exactly?" He replies, trying to keep his breath steady.

"Well I would start tugging at my hair," you remove your hand from Colton's southern hemisphere and grip one hand onto his hair. "Then I would slowly remove my shirt," you nibble at his ear as you lower your hands and rub at his chest. "And then I would remove that really cute purple bra you got me," you giggle as you continue to rub his muscular pecks.

"And then what?" He licks his lips.

"Then I would rub myself exactly how I'm rubbing you," you start to trace his nipples with your index finger. "Then I would stop, just enough to get me sopping wet. And then I would lower my hands," you slowly run your fingers down his toned stomach. "And then I would unbutton my very short shorts." You unbutton his pants and unzip them. "And then I would-"

"Excuse me Madame," you hear the driver call from the front seat. You immediately straighten up and Colton zips up his pants.

"Yes?" You reply, opening the window barrier.

"We have arrived at your requested destination." The driver gestures, you notice you are right outside of Colton's apartment complex.

"Oh, yes thank you." Colton coughs and hands the driver his money. The driver leaves the car and opens your doors. You quickly leave the car and grab Colton's suitcase.

"Have a good day you two," the driver looks at us suspiciously.

"We will," you smack Colton's ass. Colton blushes and the driver chuckles. You both walk up to the Apartment building and enter, you get into the elevator and you both realize no one is in there.

"Hmm," you ponder.

"Don't do it Y/N." Colton looks at you, knowing how kinky you can get.

"But I will," you smile, you press all of the 67 floors on the elevator control panel and the doors close.

"No Y/N, I don't believe in this stuff, it's illegal." Colton shakes his head and places his suitcase in between you both.

"Fine," you look at him and sigh dramatically. "I guess I'll just have to have a little fun by myself." You frown at him and slowly run your hands through your hair. You slowly remove your shirt and drop it to the ground.

"Y/N…" Colton looks at you the purple bra you were describing moments earlier in the street car.

"Oops," you giggle, trying to be cute. You bend over slowly and pick up your shirt, exposing your curvy ass to him shamelessly.

"Oops my ass," Colton looks at you. You shrug and place your shirt on his suitcase.

"Speaking of asses," you grab Colton's slyly and he jumps a bit. "Have you been working out?"

"Maybe," Colton looks at you, trying to avoid looking at your semi-exposed chest.

"Let's see how athletic we can get," you smile at him. "Are you going to help me or not?" You gesture to your bra strap.

"No, Y/N," Colton crosses his arms.

"I thought it wouldn't have to come to this but…" You walk up to Colton and kiss him slowly. To your satisfaction he kisses you back and wraps his arms around your waist.

"Damn I missed your kisses," he grumbles.

"I wonder what else you missed," you lick your lips and slowly drop down to your knees.

"No…" Colton tries to resist.

"Yes baby," you smile at him. "This is my congratulations gift to you."

You slowly unbuckle and unzip Colton's jeans, you ripped them down to the floor in one swift movement. You slowly palm Colton's hardening member through his thin boxers.

"Just do it," Colton barks at you, grabbing onto your hair.

"You're a little excited for someone who didn't want this in the first place," you grin up at him.

"Well now I'm hard as a rock and you're going to do something about it." Colton winks at you. You love when he gets over all of his shyness and then takes over.

"Whatever you say," you grin at him. You remove his boxers quickly and his cock rises up to his stomach. You grin at the sight. You slowly massage his balls and he starts to groan. You lightly kiss the precum off the tip of his throbbing member. Colton arches his back and grips on your hair even tighter. You're too turned on to care. You slowly creep your lips up and down his shaft until his full length is deep-throating you. His full 8 inches is almost too much to handle but you do it with ease. You swirl your tongue around him as you massage his balls. You start sucking and sucking. Colton soon reaches his climax and shoots his hot cum into your mouth. You take in every last drop and he grins at you. You pull his boxers and jeans back up and he buttons them. Colton helps you get your shirt back on and the elevator rings open. You both smile at each other and exit the elevator. You both walk hand-in-hand to his apartment and he unlocks the door. You're getting wetter by the minute because you know just what is in store for you beyond those doors.

Colton opens the apartment and slams the door shut behind him. He throws his suitcase onto the couch and suddenly has you pinned against the entrance door. His hands are all over you and he's kissing you like he hasn't got a care in the world.

"Let's take this to the bedroom," you smile at him. Colton nods and you both run over to the bedroom. You jump onto the bed and Colton jumps right on top of you. He quickly removes his shirt and you start kissing his neck and leaving love bites all over his chest. You take off your shirt once again and after a couple of tries, Colton removes your bra and starts massaging your breasts. You arch your back and start rubbing your crotch against his groin.

"Just fuck me Rudloff," you moan at him. He unbuckles his pants and removes his boxers. He is still hard from the elevator and you laugh at the effect you have on him. You remove your skirt and Colton rips of your soaking panties.

"Let's do this," Colton winks at you. He throws your legs over his shoulders and he enters you without any problem. He glides in and out of you slowly at first, no lubrication needed at all. He then starts to pound into you repeatedly, not losing any momentum. He starts to rub your clit as he hits your g-spot over and over again.

"No amount of touching myself could duplicate this," you moan.

"Oh my God,"

"Oh my God," you both climax at the same time, his hot cum shooting into you. He collapses on top of you and kisses you gently.

"I missed you so much," you whisper as you kiss his chest.

"I missed you and the sex," Colton replies playing with your hair.


End file.
